dsfffandomcom-20200214-history
Bertie, the Chaos Demolisher
Bertie, the Chaos Demolisher is a Cyber Sentinel 'from planet Infinity. Being a demolitions expert, Bertie specializes in using bombs, TNT, and grenades to defeat Hordes of Darkspore. He is also a hard hero to master, as most of his attacks can damage himself, ''especially his Squad ability, that ''actually causes him to perish'' in order to do '''MASSIVE damage. Revelation Bertie is based off of Bomberman ''and BertieChap from the YouTube channel AdamzoneTopMarks. That is simply it. Fungus3 just decided that Bomberman's Bombing abilities and BertieChap's clumsiness would make a ''good ''Cyber Hero. Weapons Bertie carries a '''Bomber Pack' as his weapon. Base Stats Lore Bertie was always an expert on explosives. He took charge of most of the mining operations on Infinity, working with the robots that would eventually turn on him following the Darkspore mutation. Just after discovering that his mining robots mutated and turned on him, he was ambushed and attacked. Nearing death, Crogenitor Suzu found him lying there. After repairing the explosive injuries that occured on Bertie, Suzu decided to turn Bertie into a warrior that will use the very weapons that nearly killed him to destroy the very Darkspore that damaged him in the first place. Appearance Bertie's appearance is similar to that of Bomberman. Download Files Abilities Note: All Ability Performace is based on the stats of '''Bertie' Alpha.'' Basic Attack: Blast Slam Range: 3 m Cooldown: 0.6 Cast Type: Instant Bertie slams the ground, dealing Physical damage. An explosion also occurs below the fists on the slam, dealing energy damage. Unique Ability: Explosive "Gift" Range: 3-10 meters depending on charge Cooldown: 12 seconds after second cast Cast Type: Two Casts Power Cost: 55 first cast, 0 second cast Bertie generates a bomb on his right hand, and grows over time. Once at maximum size, it will deal damage equal to half of Bertie's health. If not launched, it detonates and damages the user instead. Squad Ability: Suicide Bomber Range: 12 meters Cooldown: 60 seconds Cast Type: Delayed Power Cost: all of user's power and health This ability is the cosliest ability to use, due to its massive power. The user begins to glow, and after 4 seconds, the user explodes and deals damage equal to its max health on all nearby enemies. Unfortunately, the hero perishes once the ability activates. Modifiers *'Bertie's Suicide Bomber: User can cancel the ability from executing if needed.' (Sirius's Affix) *'Bertie's Suicide Bomber: Fallout occurs on the affected area, dealing X damage per second on the area. However, the initial explosion deals 10% less damage' (Algol's Affix) Passive Ability: Blast Protection Bertie takes 50% less damage from Energy attacks. ((Nova explosions; Pyromechs's DPS and DoT damage; and other explosive sttacks also have their damage halved. This stuff is not mentioned in the game)) 'Overdrive' Bertie takes 75% damage less from Energy attacks. ((Nova explosions; Pyromechs's DPS and DoT damage; and other explosive sttacks also have their damage reduced by 90%. This stuff is not mentioned in the game)) Variant Abilities: Alpha - Bomb Barrage Range: 5 meters from target Cooldown: 15 seconds Cast Type: Channeled Power Cost: 44 Bertie fires a large number of bombs on his target. Nearby enemies also get damaged. If bertie is too close, he will take damage as well. Beta - Omni Shield Range: 1 m Cooldown: 8 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 30 Debuffs are removed from Bertie, and Bertie will be immune to debuffs and damage for 4 seconds. Gamma - Fallout Blast Range: 10 m Cooldown: 20 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 36 Bertie explodes a bomb that creates fallout around him. The Fallout gives a random debuff to every enemy that enters or is in the fallout. They will also take X damage per second while they are in 6the Fallout Field. Delta - Bait Bomb Range: 8 meters Cooldown: 22 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 45 Bertie launches a bomb that sticks onto enemies. Enemies will be taunted toward the bomb if they get within 4 meters of the bomb. Enemies will attack the enemy with the Bait Bomb stuck on it. When the baited enemy dies, the bomb latches to another enemy. The bomb detonates after 15 seconds, dealing large damage. The bomb may damage Bertie if he is close enough on detonation. Gallery Spore 2012-06-28 08-54-09.png Spore 2012-06-28 08-49-27.png Spore 2012-06-28 08-39-56.png Spore 2012-06-28 08-51-38.png Bertie, The Chaos Demolisher (3).png|Delta Variant Bertie, The Chaos Demolisher (2).png|Gamma Variant Bertie, The Chaos Demolisher (1).png|Beta Variant Bertie, The Chaos Demolisher.png|Alpha Variant Trivia *Bertie is like BertieChap from AdamzoneTopMarks. Both him and Bertie cause explosions without warning. *Bertie's appearance is larely based off of Bomberman. Even the colors are similar to Bomberman. Category:Heroes Category:Sentinels Category:Cyber Category:Infinity Category:End Heroes